


Brownies and Sneaky Girls

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: DBZ Chibi Adventure Series [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Elementary School, F/M, Humor, Original Character(s), Payback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-15
Updated: 2004-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi Bulma catches sneaky Chibi Vegeta stealing brownies, its time for a little punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies and Sneaky Girls

Bulma sat near on of the few trees of the school playground, since the last bunch of kids, namely the preschoolers, made such a huge mess in the lunch room last period, the other kids in the school had to eat there lunch outside on the grass or any where they could find that did have dusty dirt or bugs around it, of course here only at Tsubasa School would have something like this happening today, the worse day of the week, Monday. Bulma sighed and looked over at the swings, there were three girls there that she knew from class, Ranju a young eight year old Saiyan girl, Korureenu an eight year old human girl with hip length brown hair done up in a low pony tail and Chi Chi another human girl who had a crush on Kakarrot.

Speaking of Kakarrot, there he was along with that Vegeta boy, not to far away from where she was sitting, they where hiding behind a tree looking at two of the teachers sitting at a near by table, a tray of brownies covered with plastic wrap was sitting on the table.

Vegeta, Saiyan prince, today being a school day was not wearing his trade mark silver armor with the royal crest and red cape, but was wearing jet black sweat pants and a dark blue T-shirt, he had sneakers with red strips on them, on his back was his black back pack, his spiked up magony hair was ruffling in the wind, Kakarrot stood behind him, wearing his favorite color, orange along with his new blue back pack. “Come on!” Vegeta said, the teachers had left the table, Kakarrot sighed, “I don’t know Vegeta…” Kakarrot said looking at the ground, “We’re just going to take two of them, it’s not like we’re taking them all!” Vegeta said crossing his arms.

“Then you do it, I don’t like taking stuff” Kakarrot said mimicking Vegeta by crossing his own arms, Vegeta looked un amused, he rolled his eyes, threw his arms in the air and walked over to the table were the chocolate treats for the bake sale today sat, Vegeta carefully peeled the plastic wrap off, took two brownies and then put the wrap on before any one noticed he was there and ran back to the tree were Kakarrot was watching, “Yes I got them!” Vegeta said holding out the brownies, “You don’t think the teachers will notice there gone, do you?” asked Kakarrot with a wide eyed innocent look.

Vegeta shot him an annoyed look and rolled his eyes, “Kakarrot they have a lot more brownies then just that tray over there, I do not think they will notice two of them missing” Vegeta said, Kakarrot took one of the brownies in the princes hand and shoved it into his mouth, “I just hope we don’t he in trouble” Kakarrot said his voice muffed do to his full mouth, Vegeta just rolled his eyes and ran off after taking a bite out of his brownie, Kakarrot was behind him running at top speed.

Bulma sighed, <Those two are the biggest trouble makers…> she thought, she still could not believe she had a crush on that annoying Saiyan prince, he was always causing trouble, at school and at home, she got off the grass and brushed the dirt of her blue shorts, she smoothed the wrinkles out of her light green tank top, and put her lunch box back in her back pack, those two boys, she had known them for a while now, a total of five years already, and like Ranju she agreed that they more then often acted like they were brothers.

This little comment got Kakarrot looking confused and Vegeta more then a little annoyed, then it would end with them yelling that if they weren’t blood related how could they be brothers? Thus along with there nicknames of, Veggie, Goku, Geta and there grouped name “The Order of Prank” they had been duded by all who knew them well, “The Unrelated Brothers” to Vegeta’s aggravation.

Even thought she considered Vegeta her friend, when he wasn’t being his normal jerk like self and putting up his “Though guy” act that is, she would not allow the fact that he took something that didn’t belong to him go un punished, even if she had to do the punishing herself, and dragging innocent well behaved Goku in with him just annoyed her, if Vegeta wanted to do things like that then he should do it himself not drag others into it, she slung her pack onto her back and walked into the direction she saw Vegeta and Kakarrot run in.

A few minutes later

Bulma walked into the grassy clearing, non of the kids from her school were here, maybe this part of the playground was known to Vegeta and Kakarrot only, great there own personal hangout at school, she wondered where else they might know secret places in the school, she shrugged and walked on until she came to a big tree in the middle of the hide away, she sighed and threw her pack on the ground and looked around, <I was sure I saw them run over this way…> Bulma thought, “What are you doing here?” a boys voice called from above.

Bulma jumped and looked up, Vegeta the Saiyan prince was lounging comfortably in a large branch of the tree, one of his legs hanging of the side, his arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes where closed, his usual scowl present on his face, his furry tail was hanging off the branch waving lazily back and forth, “Vegeta you know I HATE when you scare me like that!” Bulma scowled angrily, Vegeta opened his eyes and smirked down at her, “That’s why I did it” he said laughing, Bulma just clinched her fists, what a snot nosed little brat! <God help the Saiyan race, when he’s crowned king…> Bulma thought.

“So? What did you come over here for?” Vegeta asked crossing his legs and arms, “To tell you that if your going to take things leave others out of it” Bulma said, Vegeta, shock that he had been seen fell out of the tree, this girl really annoyed him, out of all the things he was good at, sneaking around was the one he bested at the most aside from fighting, he was never caught since he was always so quite, but this girl goes and catch’s him, <Stupid girl!> he thought.

<Stupid boy!> she thought, this was the boy she liked, and yet he was such a jerk, Vegeta had already picked himself off the ground, and was sitting cross legged on the grass in deep thought, Bulma sat down next to him, “You can’t prove it was me!” Vegeta said smirking, Bulma threw him an annoyed look, “For one thing smart alack, I saw you take them, and second, who else would have hair like yours?” she said running her hands threw his magony black hair, she always was fascinated by his hair, it stood on end but he didn’t use gel or spray, and it was so soft.

“C..CUT THAT OUT!” Vegeta yelled, blush present on his face, he hated when people touched his hair, when he was younger his mother found it cute to nuzzle her face into his hair and run her fingers thought it, he guess she was happy that he had gotten something in his appetence that belonged to her, but really it was annoying and very embarrassing, but he wouldn’t admit to even himself that he liked it when Bulma did it just then, Bulma smirked, “Oh, you don’t want me doing THIS!” Bulma lunged at him running both her hands thought his hair, “I SAID KNOCK IT OFF GIRL!” Vegeta yelled pulling her hands out of his hair, and painfully pulling a few strands out with them.

“Why? Your hair is nice” Bulma said smiling, Vegeta just turned away, his back facing her, blushing deeper more and more every second, his tail waving every other way on the grass, this caught Bulma’s eye. That was one thing that she found cute about Vegeta aside from some of his personality, that soft furry brown tail, when she was younger she found it funny to grab the princes tail, but she stopped when she learned from Vegeta’s mother that it hurts Saiyans to have there tails grabbed, she really missed playing with that tail of his, suddenly she thought of something, <It hurts them when there grabbed, I was told nothing about petting it>.

Bulma smirked, she looked over at Vegeta, he was sitting there with his back to her, she reached out and stroked the soft fur covering his tail, she was surprised when it followed her hand as if to gain more contact, and even more surprised when she herd a very faint sound from its owner, <Was…that a…purr?!> Bulma wondered, it was then Vegeta snapped out of the daze he was in and jumped back looking very red in the face, from anger that she had touched his tail yet again, or it being from embarrassment that he was purring she didn’t really know, she decided on both.

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL, YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY TAIL?!” Vegeta yelled grabbing his tail with both hands, “WHAT FASCINATES SO MUCH ABOUT IT THAT, YOU GRAB IT EVERYTIME YOU THINK I’M NOT LOOKING?!” Vegeta yelled, purring, he had been purring, that was so darn annoying, not add very un fighter like, not that what Bulma did hurt him, his mother use to pet his tail as an infant, but still a Saiyans tail was not a toy.

Bulma threw him a glare, “I didn’t grab it I was petting it, there is a huge difference!” she said crossing her arms, Vegeta rolled his eyes, “And I like your tail, its so cute! And cool!” she said, Vegeta blushed, “You still touched it” he responded, “Anyway, you still took those brownies” she said getting back to there first argument, “Yah? Prove it then” Vegeta said smirking crossing his arms; Bulma got an idea and chewed her lip to hide the smirk threatening to cross her lips, why not? She liked him, and also it would shock him and punish him for stealing things.

She got up off the ground, and went over and sat across from the young prince, “What?” he asked, she smirked and leaned over a kissed him on the lips, if her eyes where open she would have seen Vegeta’s eyes had gone wide with shock, she could almost tasted the chocolate from the treats on his lips, she then pulled away, the look on Vegeta’s face was priceless, he was sitting there, his hands clinched into fists, his eyes so wide his eye balls would have fallen out, and that tail of his, its fur was frizzed out and standing on end, “I may not be able to prove it but I can punish you!” she said giggling and walked off as the school bell rang.

At least I got a kiss, even thought he’s such a jerk sometimes he’s still nice some of the time!> she thought walking to the school leaving a very dazed Vegeta behind.


End file.
